1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shrinkable load supporter of a pushcart, particularly to one provided with pressing rods to make the load supporter stably usable and convenient to be expanded and shrunk, and wheel fixing portions to make wheels easy to be assembled or disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional pushcart has a load supporter 1 composed of a front base 10, a rear base 11 and a telescopic pole set 12. With the telescopic pole set 12 extended, the load supporter 1 can be loaded with a larger or more goods. However, as the telescopic pole set 12 has only one side fixed with the front base 10 and the rear base 11, it may get loosened with the front base 10 and the rear base 11 while being heavily loaded with goods, which are possible to be damaged. Moreover, as the wheels (A) are directly fixed with the load supporter 1, they can't be replaced by a user in case of being broken and to be sent to a factory for repair.